


The Little Things

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime





	The Little Things

It was the little things that he noticed about her. It was probably said that he noticed little things about most of the people who caught his eye, but she caught his eye quicker than most. The little things about her helped ease the pain of Carolina brushing him off for training again, but it didn’t stop him from looking after her in case she pushed herself too hard again. His romantic affections for Carolina had been waning for a while. Each time she pushed him away made it harder for him to find reasons stick around for her beyond wanting to help her. He could help her without following her around like a love sick puppy.

So when his affections for Carolina waned, South started to move more into his field of vision. It wasn’t like there were too many female options aboard the _Mother of Invention_ , but the few that were there, only a few of them even bothered to speak to him. He shook his head. Going after South was like asking for trouble considering he was best friends with her brother. There was a code against dating the sister of your best friend. It didn’t stop him from wanting to though. It didn’t stop him from noticing the way she carried herself. She was abrasive, sure, but so many of the women aboard the ship had something they were carrying that kept others from getting close. For South, it wasn’t just the fact that her brother was his friend but also he had figured she was taken by one of the other ladies on board.

York knew from observation that Agent Connecticut was not an agent to tangle with despite not being on the leaderboard a good majority of the time. He had seen them together on more than one occasion, usually in the showers. He didn’t spy on them out of any perversion, more of it being he happened to be there when he heard one of them moaning in the shower stalls. He smiled, happy that someone on this ship was getting laid for once, shooting South a thumbs up when she noticed him that one time. She flipped him off, sure, but that was their way.

It wasn’t any surprise to him when he found her crying following Connecticut’s defection. It also wasn’t a surprised when she insulted him when he told her it was okay and tried his best to comfort her.

“I don’t need your fucking pity.” Her shouts were as clear now as they were that day.

“South, I’m not pitying you at all. Losing someone sucks. I just wanted to help you get it out if you wanted to t--”

“Fuck off, York. I said I don’t need your fucking pity. Get out of here.” She wiped her arm over her eyes, turning away from him as quickly as she came. He swore he saw her crying that day, but he would never say it out loud.

_That would be unwise, York._

_I know, D. That’s why I’m not saying it. For being logical, you don’t need to spell out the obvious._

_Sometimes, York, you need it spelled out. Otherwise you miss it._

York rolled his eye at the AI, dismissing him as he watched her retreat to her room. He followed her. He could hear her inside her bunk, crying softly.

“South?” He knocked on the automatic door, wincing when he heard her.

“Go away, York.” Her voice cracked.

“I’m not going to, darlin’. Come talk to me. It’ll make you feel better.” His offer hung in the air for a few minutes before the door slid open. She pulled him inside, shoving him away from her and throwing another picture frame to the ground, among the other broken pieces on the floor. “It sucks. It’ll feel less painful in time though.”

“How the fuck do you know what I’m feeling? You have Carolina. Don’t fucking talk to me about feelings, you prick.”

“Well, this prick is going to tell you that Carolina doesn’t care near as much as you would think about me as you think. I think she would be happier if I just left her alone.” He moved back over to her to hug her and she pushed at him before hugging him back, the outside unable to see her break.

“I never even saw it coming. She just left me and now she’s dead.” The crack in her voice made him wince. He brushed the hair out of her face, a thumb pushing the tear off her face.

“Sometimes that’s the harsh reality of the situation. She’s an idiot for leaving you.” She barked out a laugh, pulling away from him, noticing a little too late how close they were at the moment. She was hurting over Connie. She didn’t need to make it worse by tangling the leader’s boyfriend into it. He pulled her back into a hug. “Just, don’t do anything stupid because you’re upset, you know? Last thing you want is something you regret on your conscience.” She stopped in his arms, hugging him tight.

“Why? I’m South. I don’t have regrets. Regrets are for pussies and people too out of touch to know what it is they want in life. What would you do if Carolina told you to piss off right now?” She grinned at him, shoving down the hurt a bit more, not wanting him to see it.

_She’s baiting you, York._

_I know, D. I know._

“If she told me to piss off right now? I’d probably go do something I had been thinking about for a while now. I’ve been taking in the little things. I’ve noticed enough to know that she doesn’t really want me anyway, so it wouldn’t hit me as much as it would have when I was still following her around like a puppy.” He pulled her closer, brushing her hair with his hands, feeling her calm down.

“Oh really, and what would that be, smart ass? What little things have you noticed?” She pulled back to look at him. To say she was surprised when he leaned down and kiss her was an understatement, but he was just as surprised when she kissed him back. She shook her her once the kiss broke. “Asshole.”

“You may be hurting over Connie, but you know she’s been pulling away for a while.”

“I know,” she admitted.

“You also know that I’ve been looking at you the same way I used to look at Carolina over the last several weeks.”

“I know that too…” She still pulled a little bit further. “What do you see in me though?”

“Couldn’t tell ya, darlin’.” _I just notice the little things_. “I just know you make me smile.”

 

 


End file.
